


In The Summer Nights

by MutigCupid



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Ethics, Everyone is Trans, M/M, Previous discussion of consent, Somnophilia, Trans Brian Thomas, Trans Jay Merrick, dubious consent but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutigCupid/pseuds/MutigCupid
Summary: Brian and Jay have a fucked up relationship. They aren't boyfriends and they kinda try to kill each other once and a while. But they doesn't stop them from late night visits. Especially Brian.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In The Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! So a brief explanation of the consent and everything  
> Somnophilia is the act of getting aroused by sleeping people. Jay has this kink. That had previously discussed it but Brian was unsure if it was actually okay. What is going on it completely consentual but in Brian's brain he was just making sure.
> 
> I wrote this at three in the morning cause I couldn't sleep lmao

Neither of them were really sure what had happened between them. Jay didn't even know what this man's full face looked like. Just that he has scruffy facial hair and a smile that melted his heart. The first time anything happened Jay was in bed, not even really asleep when he heard his door creak. When he looked, the man in the hoodie was there, just standing. After about a minute of them staring at each other, Hoodie moves towards the bed. With a deep voice he said two words, "Don't panic."

This made Jay panic more than before. The hooded man covered his mouth and made a shih sound. "I'm not here to hurt you..the contrary actually. Just shut the fuck up and listen."

That conversation was hard and confusing. The operator. Tim. Totheark. And somehow he wasn't trying to kill him. "What's your name? Or can you not tell me that either." He snarked. 

"Brian."

Then he left. This was only one of their many meetings in the night. But slowly they grew more intimate. The small touches. The gentle caress of one's cheek. Then a soft masked kiss. Then.. lips to lips. 

They had kept it relatively clean for whatever reason. They talked about doing things when they made out, but they never got to it due to brian having to leave. 

Tonight was different. The air was thicker. It was warmer than usual which would usually concern Jay (considering all things that have happened). He groaned and got out of his jeans then out his hat in the nightstand next to the hotel bed. Today has been... particular exhausting. Thanks operator, you useless fucking forest octopus. 

He wrapped up in the sheets, leaving the thicker blanket off. It wasn't long before he passed out. Brain walked into the hotel much like any person just without his mask on. No one really suspected him of being sketchy despite the fact he was.. incredibly sketchy for a man in his mid twenties. He took out what seemed to be a copy of the room key. Perhaps he stole it from the front counter. Or maybe the woman just gave it to him and didn't question how he knew which room Jay Merrick was in. He unlocked the door slowly. Once he heard the click, he put his mask on (very crookedly) with one hand. He walked in and locked the door behind him. This was now a usual occurrence. He followed Jay. Always knew where he was at. Now, that seems creepy but..Yeah, no it's creepy. Brian walked past the small entrance way and to the main area. There he saw the small man sleeping. 

The sheets wrapped around his legs. He seemed to be sweating. Under his hoodie and mask he was too. Damn southern summer nights. He moved over to the bed and sat on the corner. Jay usually didn't sleep this early. He checked his watch. It was 11pm. To a normal person it was late, can't say the same for a mildly possessed person. Once again, Thanks slendy for that.

He turned the lap on the nightstand off since Jay usually slept with it on. For good reason, but brian was here. He had nothing to really fear. With him being there, the operator was more likely to not pay him a visit. And he'd be damned if madly decides to show his ass at the moment. He let out a muffled sigh and got up, moving to the blinds. He peeked out just to see if anything strange was going on. When he found there wasn't, he closed them completely. With that, he moved back to the bedside only this time he actually got in the bed. He got under the sheet and cuddled next to Jay's body. He pulled his mask up to breath better then wrapped his arm around the other's torso. Jay stirred in his sleep, pushing himself deeper into Brian's embrace. Things were calm for a moment. That was until the pit in Brian's stomach started heating up quickly. Damn hormones. He moved his hand slightly down the other man's torso then stopped. He considered the impact of this. Yes, he had been given permission beforehand, infact Jay enjoyed this kind of stuff but would he freak out from Brian just being in the room. 

He weighed the consequences and decided all he needed. He had consent, enthusiastic consent from previous conversations about this situation and he knew Jay was into somno. So. He hopes this would turn out well. He took off his gloves and threw them somewhere in the room. It started off slowly. He lifted up the man's shirt and left his hand touch the skin of his torso. He took extra time tracing the scars in the under side of his pectorals. God he was so pretty like this. Relaxed and calm. 

He began to drag his finger tips from the scars, down the other's torso and stopped at the top of his boxers. Jay shivered in his sleep. He pushed his backside against brian again as if asking for more. "Still so active in your sleep." He mumbled in his deep voice. He put his hand under the waistband of his briefs. Even from here he could feel the heat radiating from him. 

He angled his hips so if Jay started to add friction it would be in the right place. He moved lower, hand grazing over the hairy mound. Until he got to the man's dick. He put it between his index and middle and middle finger, and started jacking the man off. 

Jay's eyebrows furrowed and the side of his mouth rose. Brian focused on making the man feel nice. He continued doing it till his hand was practically soaked. When he stopped, Jay whined to himself. Missing the feeling of his cock being stroked. "Don't worry angel, I got you." He brought his fingers to the man's opening. It took all his strength to not start roughly finger fucking him right them. He gently moved his middle finger in. Moving it in and out. Curling it when he felt like it. Jay started to breathe harder. Brain knew that meant he was gonna wake up soon. He added his other finger, using it to stretch him out. 

He curled his fingers harshly inside him for a moment, hoping it would wake him but he just moaned. His eyes closed in a pleasureful sleep. 

Brian now had a goal. Wake Jay up and make him cum on his face. Brain took his fingers out, automatically Jay started whining. "Shh, shh hunny, just a moment." He said quietly. He maneuvered himself to the end of the bed. He pulled off the brunette's underwear then out his legs on his shoulders. Brian could hardly contain himself. He put his lips around the protruding t-cock and sucked. His tongue working it's war around it. He would move back and forth from sucking his dick to eating him out. Jay moaned and groaned but he was not yet awake. Very close though. Brian licked and sucked as his dick then added his fingers again. This time setting almost a brutal pace. Jay's eyes popped wide open and his hands went flying to grab hair but it was covered by Brian's mask. He moaned loudly and started swearing like a sailor. Brian grinned and curled his fingers inside of him. "Oh my gosh Brian oh my god, please." He begged. 

How funny the boy knew it was him. He uncurled and curled again. He pulled away and smirked. He stood up and leaned down, kissing jay. Letting him taste himself. "Please Brian, please finish." There was a sleepy deepness to his voice. Brian felt the heat in his own stomach grow significantly. "I love it when you beg Jay...Do it again hun." He smiled. Jay's face was flushed but he tried his best not to hide it. "Please Bri.. Please fuck me. I need you." He raised his hips. The lightbulbs in Brain's head went off. "You poor sleepy baby. You wanna ride my face? Hm? Let me take care of you while you are still half asleep?" Jay nodded slowly. Brian moved from his standing position and laid on the bed. Jay got on top of him, putting his thighs on either side of his face. Almost as soon as he could, he started rocking himself against Brian's tongue. Brian put one hand on jay's hip to make sure he didn't fall backwards. The other hand had made its way to his jeans. While jay rode his face, he jacked off his own t-dick. Jay rutted against his face for a while before picking up the pace. This led to Brian putting both of his hands on Jay's hips to keep up. It didn't take long at all for Jay to cum on Brian's tongue. The hooded man felt a shiver go down the man's spine. "Holy fuck." He breathes out. He took his time and got off of Brian. "I didn't think you were coming tonight." He said trying to regain his breath. "Apparently you didn't know you'd be cumming either." He grinned. Jay laughed at the stupid pun. His eyes caught Brian's jeans unbuckled. "Can I return the favor?" 

It was like he was nervous to ask. "If you want." He smirked. Jay nodded. Brian got on the edge of the bed while jay got on his knees on the floor. Brian pulled down his pants and boxers at a moderate pace. He didn't have a problem showing himself. Especially not jay. Jay got between the man's legs and leaned his head forwards. His hand rested on Brian's thighs. He teased his cock a bit before actually sucking at it. The other ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck jay, you use that mouth pretty good." He bit his lip. Jay seemed to enjoy being told that as he started going faster than before. There was saliva as well as other things dripping down Brian's cock and hole from Jay practically staved for it. Jay looked up at Brian's masked face and started roughly eating him out. Brian didn't expect it at all. He threw his head back and moaned. Swearing and calling out Jay's name. Jay didn't let up at all. Brian pulled his hair harshly and came on his tongue. But Jay didn't stop. He kept going. Brian felt like his legs were gonna give out. He laid completely back as his legs started shaking. "Jay, fuck." Was the last thing he got out before covering his own mouth. Jay continue for a few more minutes before letting up. He got up and got onto the man, kissing his deeply. Their tastes mixed together to create a thick taste and musk. "How'd you sleep?" Brian asked when they stopped kissing. "Really good actually." He smirked at brian. "I bet so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and if you want more fics like this leave suggestions!.


End file.
